An electronic cigarette is a common electronic simulation cigarette product. As a main structural component, a battery rod plays an important role in the whole working effect of the electronic cigarette. However, with the continuous increasing of requirements for production and use, a higher performance of the battery rod is required.
At present, the existing electronic cigarette generally includes an atomizer and a battery rod, the atomizer and the battery rod are detachably connected or non-detachably connected, and the electronic cigarette having an atomizer and a battery rod which are non-detachably connected, is also referred to as a disposable electronic cigarette. A smoke passage configured to allow smoke to flow is provided in the atomizer and extends in an axial direction, and an air passage is provided in the battery rod in an axial direction and is communicated with the smoke passage. During the operation of the electronic cigarette, the airflow entered in the air passage flows into the smoke passage and is mixed with the smoke in the smoke passage, and then the mixture of smoke and air is sent into the user's mouth.
However, neither the battery rod nor the atomizer have any waterproof structure or waterproof assembly, thus in a case that the battery rod or the atomizer is soaked with water, water generally enters into the insides of the battery rod and the atomizer via the air passage and the smoke passage, respectively, which may cause a short circuit of the electronic cigarette, thus the electronic cigarette can not work normally and the soaked battery rod is prone to be broken, thereby causing inconvenience to the normal use of the electronic cigarette. Furthermore, a taste of the smoke may be changed when the water in the electronic cigarette is mixed with the cigarette liquid in the electronic cigarette, thus the taste is adversely affected.
Therefore, an important technical issue to be solved at present by those skilled in the art is to improve a waterproof performance of the battery rod.